<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chase, Sweetie, and the cheetahs (Crossover) by TroyMartin2019</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507703">Chase, Sweetie, and the cheetahs (Crossover)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019'>TroyMartin2019</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paw Patrol Crossovers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LT Bloopers, Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, PAW Patrol, Power Rangers Beast Morphers, The Lion Guard (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,569</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroyMartin2019/pseuds/TroyMartin2019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Paw Patrol Crossovers [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592194</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chase, Sweetie, and the cheetahs (Crossover)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day at the wood, Chase and Sweetie are camping at the woods.</p><p>Sweetie: Boy Chase, it so sweet of you to bring me here.</p><p>Chase: Hehe, thank Sweetie.</p><p>Just then, Sweetie's stomach growl.</p><p>Chase: What was that?</p><p>Sweetie: Oh, that was just my stomach growling. *stomach growl* I'm basically kind of hungry.</p><p>Chase: Well, don't worry. We got enough food for us.</p><p>Sweetie: We sure did. By the way Chase, why did you decide to come camping anyway?</p><p>Chase: Oh uh, you know, just to enjoy the special view and take a break from going on missions. </p><p>Sweetie: Ohhh, I see. *giggles* Okay then. *stomach growls* Heheh, sorry.</p><p>As they were walking, they somehow walk toward a cliff.</p><p>Sweetie: Whoa, I didn't see that cliff there.</p><p>Chase: I didn't know there's a cliff somewhere near the wood. I may not be Everest, but still.</p><p>Sweetie: *look down* That look like a long drop. *look straight ahead* I can see the other side, but it way too far for us to jump.</p><p>Chase: *look around* Hey look, there's a long we can cross from.</p><p>Sweetie: Great idea Chase. Say, wanna ride on my back. I'll carry you.</p><p>Chase: Are you sure you can carry me Sweetie?</p><p>Sweetie: I have a strong back. Don't worry, just hop on.</p><p>Chase: If you say so. *chuckles and hops onto Sweetie's back* Just make sure that I don't fall.</p><p>Sweetie: Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to my boyfriend.</p><p>Sweetie then start walking with Chase on her back as she walked across the log. Chase looked below and try to keep himself calm. Sweetie stayed focus as she got across the cliff. Pretty soon, they made it to the other side. Chase then jumped off of Sweetie.</p><p>Chase: We did it. Thank for the ride Sweetie.</p><p>Sweetie: You're welcome Chase.</p><p>Chase: *looks around and sees the clearing straight ahead* That's the perfect spot to set up our tents. Right over there in the clearing.</p><p>Sweetie: Great.</p><p>So they both walk toward the clearing and they unpack their bags to set up their tent. As they were building up their tent, Sweetie went to gather up some twigs and rocks to build a fire. Chase tries to make sure everything is clear before setting up everything. After the twigs and rocks were gathered and tents are build up, they sat down next to each other.</p><p>Sweetie: Wow Chase, we make a great team.</p><p>Chase: We sure did Sweetie. Camping with you is the best that could happen.</p><p>Sweetie: *blushes and nuzzles Chase* Awww, Chase! *kisses his cheek*</p><p>As they watched the view, they somehow hear a roar.</p><p>Sweetie: Yikes, what was that?</p><p>Chase: Huh?</p><p>The roar then came again. Sweetie and Chase looked around, but couldn't find anything.</p><p>Sweetie: Uh Chase, what was that noise?</p><p>Chase: I don't know, but keep a good.....</p><p>The roar then got louder.</p><p>Chase: Ohhhh boy...</p><p>*Sweetie was the first to panic as she sees four cheetahs emerging from the bushes, but Chase had his back turned*</p><p>Chase: Cheetahs!</p><p>Sweetie: We gotta run for it!</p><p>Chase: Don't worry Sweetie, I'll hold em off.</p><p>*to both pups surprise, the cheetahs jump on Chase*</p><p>Chase: Oof! *doesn't get a chance to tell Sweetie to run as he starts to feel laughs coming up*</p><p>*Sweetie couldn't tell, but the cheetahs were actually mother cheetah and the three cubs and all of them were so happy to see Chase that they lick his face, belly and sides*</p><p>Sweetie: Huh?</p><p>Chase: *laugh* That tickled. *laugh*</p><p>Sweetie: Uh Chase, are you okay?</p><p>*Chase was unable to respond as he was too busy laughing until the cheetahs stop licking*</p><p>Chase: *panting for a while, then gets a look at the cheetahs and gasps* Mother cheetah?</p><p>*the mother cheetah smiles at Chase and nuzzled him, all while Sweetie stared at them in shock and cunfusion*</p><p>Chase: *smiles and nuzzles back*</p><p>Sweetie: *facepalm* This is ridiculous. Chase, I'm gonna go gather some berries deep into the woods. Are you sure you'll be okay?</p><p>Chase: Sure Sweetie. I'll catch up with you later.</p><p>So Sweetie then went into the wood to find some berries.</p><p>Sweetie: Boy, that was sure strange. Well, at least Chase got someone to be entertained.</p><p>*the cheeta cubs stare at Sweetie for a moment, then look back at Chase*</p><p>Chase: That's Sweetie. She's my girlfriend.</p><p>*the cheetah cubs smile and nuzzle him*</p><p>Chase: Say Mother Cheetah, could you bring us some treats?</p><p>*the mother cheetah nods and does so, then makes a series of roars saying, 'It's great to see you again.' before nuzzling Chase* </p><p>As the Mother Cheetah went to get some foods, the cubs decided to stay with Chase</p><p>Chase: So cubs, what do you wanna do?</p><p>The cubs then nuzzled Chase.</p><p>Chase: Alright, that's enough nuzzling. Hmm, I know, let go with Sweetie and find some berries.</p><p>The cubs nodded as they went with Chase to find Sweetie. Meanwhile, Sweetie is still trying to look for more berries. As she was searching, she then hear another sound.</p><p>Sweetie: Huh? Now what is it?</p><p>As Sweetie turned around, a scorpion then emerge from the bush.</p><p>Sweetie: Ohh, no. A scorpion, just like in that cave. *starts to back away from the scorpion*</p><p>As she went another direction, she saw another scorpion.</p><p>Sweetie: *gasp* Oh no.</p><p>Sweetie tries to run, but she then stumble across a group of scorpions. She was now feeling scared.</p><p>Sweetie: Oh no, Chase, help!</p><p>Chase: *from far away* Huh? That sounds like Sweetie. Come on cubs.</p><p>It was too late. The scorpion then touched Sweetie and sting her. She screamed and collapsed. Chase and the cubs jumped out and attacked the scorpions. Chase fired his net to catch the scorpions while the cubs roared at it.</p><p>Chase: Sweetie!! *runs over once the scorpions were gone* Are you okay?</p><p>Sweetie: *groan* Chase, h-help me.</p><p>Chase: *gasp* Oh no.</p><p>The cubs then went toward Sweetie and try to nuzzle her.</p><p>Sweetie: T-thank cubs.</p><p>Chase: I gotta call Ryder and the Paw Patrol. *click pup tag* Ryder, come in Ryder.</p><p>Ryder: *answers* What's up, Chase?</p><p>Chase: We got a big problem. Sweetie here got stung by scorpions.</p><p>Ryder: *gasp* Oh no, don't worry Chase. I'll just send down Marshall here to help you. The pups, Arvin, and Patrick and I are still planning the you know what.</p><p>Chase: Okay, thanks. "smiles, then hangs up, then turns to Sweetie* Marshall is on the way here, Sweetie.</p><p>Sweetie: Thank Chase.</p><p>Chase then waited for Marshall to come. Pretty soon, he saw Marshall with his fire truck as he drove toward him. Marshall got off his truck and grabbed his EMT gear.</p><p>Marshall: Okay Chase, I'm here to help.</p><p>Chase: Thank Marshall. Sweetie got stung by the scorpions on her legs. Can you do something about it?</p><p>Marshall: Sure thing, Chase. Stand back. *starts to treat the sting while Sweetie takes the opportunity to ask Chase about the cheetaahs*</p><p>Sweetie: So Chase, how was the cheetahs?</p><p>Chase: It was going great. The Mother Cheetah will be bringing in some foods. I'm here taking care of the cubs while she's away.</p><p>Sweetie: Ohh, okay. Say, how do you know these cheetahs?</p><p>Chase: I know them ever since they took care of me and helped me get home. Yes, I got lost in the forest before I joined the PAW Patrol years ago. They had a lot of fun with me, you know. They loved to lick me and tickle me a lot and they still do.</p><p>Sweetie: Hmm, so that makes you a half cheetah then.</p><p>Marshall: Or I would like to call it, German Cheetah. *giggle*</p><p>Chase: Ha ha, very funny Marshall.</p><p>Just then, Marshall was just about finished casting up Sweetie.</p><p>Marshall: Okay Sweetie, you should be fine now.</p><p>Sweetie: Thanks, Marshall *smiles*</p><p>Marshall: No problem. Now, I think my job here is done so see ya round. *hops back into his ambulance and drives off*</p><p>Chase: *chuckles* Sometimes I wonder if Marshall would have some kind of a wild animal bond like I have with the cheetahs.</p><p>Sweetie: Hmm, perhaps he does. Remember those polar bears and bunnies that he saw.</p><p>Chase: Yeah, but the polar bears only licked Marshall after he and the rest of the Paw Patrol helped the cubs gets back to safety and the bunnies were only because he ran away.</p><p>Sweetie: Ah yes, I remember that.</p><p>*the cheetah cubs then walk up to Sweetie and nuzzle her*</p><p>Chase: *giggles* I think the cubs like you, Sweetie.</p><p>Sweetie: Aw, you're so sweet cubs. You know, I think you three might be good for working as my advisors when I become queen of Barkingburg.</p><p>Chase: I think we should start with pups before having the cubs, but that might work too.</p><p>Sweetie: *giggle* I'm sure it will. *nuzzle the cubs*</p><p>*the cubs smile before starting to lick her sides*</p><p>Sweetie: *feels laughs coming up*</p><p>Chase: *giggles* Now they're tickling you.</p><p>Sweetie: Thank cubs. It does make the pain go away.</p><p>Chase: It sure does.</p><p>Just then, the Mother Cheetah came back with foods.</p><p>Chase: Hey, it Mother Cheetah. You got us some foods.</p><p>*the mother cheetah nods and puts the food down in front of Chase, then gives him a lick*</p><p>Chase: *giggle* thank mother cheetah.</p><p>Sweetie: You know, I always wonder why licking would always tell the person you love them. I mean, Skye licks you, I licks you, Marshall licks Everest, the cubs licks us, and the mother cheetah licks you. Why doesn't Ryder and Katie lick each other?</p><p>Chase: Uh Sweetie, I don't think humans should be licking each other like that.</p><p>Sweetie: Why not?</p><p>Chase: Well, think about it. I think it would be... weird.</p><p>Sweetie: *thinks for a moment, then blushes lightly* Ohhh... I see. Haven't thought about that.</p><p>Just then, they heard a thunder.</p><p>Sweetie: Uh oh, thunder.</p><p>Chase: It gonna rain soon.</p><p>Sweetie: We gotta get back to the Lookout.</p><p>Chase: Wait, we can't.</p><p>Sweetie: Why not? It not safe to be here out in the storm, even if we do have our tents.</p><p>Chase: Yeah, but um, still.</p><p>Sweetie: *sigh* Okay, but we gotta find a shelter to stay. Say, mother cheetah, do you happen to find any cave nearby?</p><p>*the mother cheetah nods and she and the cubs lead the two pups and her cubs to their cave*</p><p>Chase: This is their home, Sweetie. We'll remain here until the storm clears.</p><p>Sweetie: Right.</p><p>So they all went to stay inside the cave. Chase then went somewhere private to call Ryder.</p><p>Chase: *turn pup tag on* Ryder sir, are you there?</p><p>Ryder: Hey Chase, what up?</p><p>Chase: It starting to rain. Is the thing ready yet?</p><p>Ryder: Not yet Chase. We still need one more hour. Just be safe with Sweetie out of the rain and you can come back.</p><p>Chase: Okay. I think Sweetie is gonna go bananas when she finds out that it was all Patrick's idea.</p><p>Ryder: *giggles* I'm sure she will, Chase. *hangs up, with Chase doing the same*</p><p>Sweetie: So mother cheetah, while we're waiting out of the storm, how about we tell each other stories?</p><p>The mother cheetah and the cubs nodded.</p><p>Sweetie: Hey Chase, wanna hear a story.</p><p>Chase: Sure thing. That's pretty much the only thing we can do. Well, except for the cheetahs tickling us, of course. *giggles*</p><p>Sweetie: Okay, this story is about The Pup that goes evil.</p><p>*story mode*</p><p>Skye was taking a walk around the Lookout, when suddenly she saw something glowing. </p><p>Skye: Huh? What is this?</p><p>Skye went to see what it is. She then saw a glowing wand.</p><p>Skye: Wow, a glowing wand. *pick it up* Wow, I never held one before.</p><p>With that, Skye had an idea.</p><p>Skye: Hmm, I wonder if I can make this wand make me a little taller.</p><p>Skye uses her wand to make her grow a little taller.</p><p>Skye: Wow, this is kinda cool.</p><p>Skye then had another plan. She then went to see Rubble.</p><p>Skye: Oh Rubble.</p><p>Rubble: *turn around* Whoa Skye, how did you get taller?</p><p>Skye: Heh, I made myself taller and I think you're going to be a lot fatter.</p><p>Skye then used the wand on Rubble and made him even fatter.</p><p>Rubble: Whoa, what did you do to me?</p><p>Skye: I made you fatter Rubble. Now you won't have any energy for helping us on missions. *evil smirk*</p><p>Rubble: What?! Skye, what's gotten into you?!</p><p>Skye: Oh I don't know, just feeling a lot more powerful. Which reminds me. I wish I was the most powerful pup in the world!</p><p>Skye uses the wand on herself again and the power started floating around her. She smiles evilly as she started gaining powers. She laughed evilly. Arvin and Patrick then came to see what's going on.</p><p>Arvin: What the? Skye, how are you flying like that?</p><p>Skye: The wand, Arvin.</p><p>Rubble: She made me fat!</p><p>Patrick: *looks shocked, but snaps out of his trance to dodge the wand's energy when Skye tries to make him too old to do anything* Skye, that wand is no toy! Stop this madness!</p><p>Skye: You can't tell me what to do! I will soon be the ruler of this world and nothing can stop me! *evil laugh*</p><p>Arvin: Skye, let calm down. Just put the wand down and we'll talk about it.</p><p>Skye: Never!</p><p>Skye uses her wand and turn Arvin into a pup.</p><p>Patrick: *gasps, but Skye already flies off, then sighs* We gotta stop Skye before someone else gets hurt!</p><p>Arvin: Uh Patrick, you can still understand me right. Maybe I can help too. Beside, I can get Skye's helicopter and follow her.</p><p>Patrick: *looks at Arvin* Alright, Arvin. Do it. I better call Ryder. *calls Ryder* Ryder? Skye has gone rogue with some kind of a wand.</p><p>Ryder: Wand? Oh no, don't worry Patrick, we'll stop her. No job is too big, no pup is too small! *call the pup* Paw Patrol, to the Lookout!</p><p>Pups: Ryder needs us.</p><p>So the pups started racing to the elevator. As they got there, Marshall came in and saw all the pups who are already there.</p><p>Marshall: Hey, where's Rubble and Skkkkkyyyyeee? *trip on a book and bumped into the pups*</p><p>Microsoft Mike: Whoa, it looks like Marshall is going to take to the sky.</p><p>The pups giggled as they went up to get their gears and meet up with Ryder.</p><p>Chase: Paw Patrol ready for action Ryder, sir!</p><p>Ryder: Alright, pups. This is urgent. Skye has found a magic wand and has now gone rogue on town</p><p>Rubble: *barely walks in* And let's not forget what she did to me!</p><p>Zuma: Whoa, not cool.</p><p>Rocky: Rubble, are you okay?</p><p>Rubble: No. I can barely keep up with you. *pant*</p><p>Rhonda Raven: Ryder, this is bad.</p><p>Jimmy: Yeah, we gotta stop her.</p><p>Ryder: I know. And that's what we're gonna do.</p><p>Just before Ryder could give the assignment, his pup pad then disappeared.</p><p>Ryder: Hey, my pup pad!</p><p>Ryder then disappeared as well. The pups gasped.</p><p>Sweetie: Ryder!</p><p>Marshall: What happened to Ryder?</p><p>Chase: I bet it was Skye.</p><p>Tracker: Si. She must've wished Ryder away or something.</p><p> </p><p>Rubble: This is not good, not good at all!</p><p>Patrick: *sighs* Guess we have to do this ourselves.</p><p>Chase: Well, I was in charged before. So here is how we'll do it. Sweetie, Arrby, and Everest, you three go to the mountain to make sure Skye doesn't try to escape that fast. Marshall and Zuma, you take the sea. Tracker and Rocky, the jungle. Rubble, try to head over to one side of town while Patrick, Arvin, and I take the other part of town.</p><p>Marshall: Can we really do it?</p><p>Chase: Of course we can. Alright, Paw Patrol is on a roll!</p><p>*the team soon deploys and go their separate ways*</p><p>Patrick: I just don't understand where Skye found that wand.</p><p>Arvin: Me neither. Maybe that wand was used by the last person.</p><p>Chase: It probably must've fell from the sky, but that's not gonna change us from finding out.</p><p>As they were driving, they spotted blood all over the road.</p><p>Chase: Whoa, what's with the blood?</p><p>Alex: Paw Patrol!</p><p>They turned and saw Alex who is covered in blood.</p><p>Patrick: Alex, what in the world happened to you?!</p><p>Alex: Well, we saw Skye flying by and soon she was holding that stick and all of the sudden people head started exploding.</p><p>Arvin: *gasp* Oh no! She must've wished everybody head would blow up.</p><p>Chase: We gotta stop her before she does something more dangerous.</p><p>*what the pups didn't know was Patrick going somewhere*</p><p>*Arvin however, manages to locate Skye*</p><p>Arvin: Chase, I think I know where Skye is. She's heading toward Farmer Yumi's farm.</p><p>Chase: Alright, let roll.</p><p>So they hurry to Farmer Yumi's farm. As they got there, they saw Skye on top of the silo.</p><p>Chase: There she is! Whatever you do, don't get hit by that wand's energy!</p><p>Arvin: Well we need to do something. But how?</p><p>Skye: *look down and saw Chase and Arvin* Well look who's here, trespasser!</p><p>Chase: Skye, I'm warning you! Give us the wand and stop what you're doing!</p><p>Skye: Ha, you think I'm just gonna give it to you. Well forget it mutt!</p><p>Chase: Mutt?! Why you... Raff! Net! *net launcher emerges and fires a net at Skye*</p><p>Just before Skye got hit, she quickly zapped the net and it disappeared.</p><p>Chase: Oh no!</p><p>Skye: Yes! You can't catch me Chase! No matter what you throw at me, I'll easily shoot it away.</p><p>Chase: You don't scare me.</p><p>Skye: Oh really? *smile evilly* Well let see how scared you'll be when I wish you out of existence.</p><p>Chase gasped as Skye shoot the wand at Chase. Just before Chase got hit, Arvin jump in front of Chase to save him. Arvin was now zapped and disappeared.</p><p>Chase: *gasp* Arvin! Nooooo!</p><p>Skye: Grr, not what I plan, but at least he's gone!</p><p>*Skye does it again, but just before the beam could hit Chase, a green shield forms and blocks the beam much to Skye's shock*</p><p>Skye: What the?</p><p>Chase: Ha, you missed me.</p><p>Skye: Grr, alright then. Maybe I won't get you, but I will soon! *evil laugh and flew away*</p><p>Chase: Get back here Skye! *drove after her*</p><p>*Skye goes faster, but is somehow hit with a green blast from behind, making her fly out of control for a moment before regaining herself*</p><p>Skye: Who hit me?!</p><p>*Skye then sees a man with some kind of a green energy causing him to float*</p><p>Skye: Whoa. Who are you?!</p><p>Chase: *sees* What the?</p><p>???(Magno Man): *different voice* I... am Magno Man! I have come to stop this reign of terror!</p><p>Skye: Oh,yeah?! Try to stop me when I wish you to blow up! *shoots the wand, but is shocked when Magno Man swiftly dodges the blast*</p><p>Magno Man: *laughs* Your magic is useless!</p><p>Skye: Grr, okay then, I will start with this. I wish that I would be too impossible to be destroy and stay powerful forever! *uses the wand on herself and she is even more bigger and powerful* *evil laugh* Try to beat that Mango Man. You'll never stop me, NEVER!</p><p>Magno Man: *giggles* Piece of cake. *focuses his power and fires a more powerful and larger blast at Skye and while it did little to no damage to Skye, it burned down the wand like it was an old branch or paper*</p><p>Skye: My wand! Grr, no matter. I don't need the wand. I am still powerful enough to defeat you. Take this. *uses her giant hyper beam and hit it directly toward Mango Man*</p><p>Mango Man was shot down.</p><p>Skye: Ha, I'm still powerful. *did another powerful energy larger than the whole area and made the field explode*</p><p>After the clearing was out, Mango Man was now weak. He tried to get up, but couldn't.</p><p>Chase: *in shocked* Mango Man! No!</p><p>Magno Man: *laughs again* That all you got? Well, bad news for you. Magic is powerfull and easy to manipulate, but if the source of magic is destroyed, the magic will be gone</p><p>Skye: What is that supposed to mean?!</p><p>Magno Man: *recovers using Magno recovery*  Meaning, with the wand destroyed, the magic disappears. Whoever you made to disappear will reappear, all the blowing up is reversed and people and pups return to normal.</p><p>*and just like that, Arvin reappears as a human again and Ryder returns as well*</p><p>Skye: What?! No!</p><p>Chase: Mango Man, don't hurt Skye.</p><p>Magno Man: Don't you worry, Chase. I wasn't intending to *uses the Magno levitation to catch Skye just as she loses the size and power she had from using the wand*</p><p>*but what really caught Chase by surprise was the fact that Magno Man knew his name*</p><p>Chase: Wow...</p><p>After that, Mango Man and Chase took Skye back to the Lookout. Everybody else meet up back at the Lookout as Chase and Sweetie place Skye in a cage.</p><p>Skye: Grr, let me out of here!</p><p>Ryder: Sorry Skye, but your action was not acceptable. So your punishment will be a month in a cage.</p><p>Radar Overseer Scotty: Yeah. Not cool Skye.</p><p>Microsoft Zira: Yeah. You almost had us killed.</p><p>Skye: And I would've done it if it weren't for that Mango Maniac Man.</p><p>Arvin: Hey, where is he anyway?</p><p>Patrick: *walks out* Hey, pups. Is Skye back?</p><p>Chase: Patrick! Wait, what happened? Why did you ran off?</p><p>Patrick: Uhhh... I was making sure everyone is okay?</p><p>Chase: Hmm, I don't think you were. Are you sure you didn't do anything?</p><p>Patrick: *chuckles nervously* Y-yeah. *soon is knocked over by Chase*</p><p>Arvin: What the?</p><p>Ryder: Chase, what are you doing?</p><p>Chase: Patrick, I think you are hiding a secret from us. Are you gonna tell us or we have to lick it out of you. *winks at the other pups to help*</p><p>Patrick: Uhhhh, I... I'm not gonna tell.</p><p>Chase: Pups, formation.</p><p>The pups formed around Patrick to prevent him from escaping.</p><p>Arvin: Now Chase, don't over react to this.</p><p>Chase: I can handle this Arvin. Okay Patrick, last chance.</p><p>Patrick : *looks around* Too bad, 'cause I won't tell.</p><p>Ryder: *whispers to Arvin* I think I know what Chase is up to.</p><p>Chase: Okay then, you leave me no choice.</p><p>The pups went toward Patrick and started licking him. Arvin and Ryder look shocked as they see Patrick being licked by so many pups.</p><p>Patrick: Heee!! Heahahahhahahahhahahahaha!! Hey, it tiihihihihihihihihickles!! Hahahhahahahahahahhahaa!!</p><p>Chase: Now will you tell us.</p><p>Zuma: Don't make us force you dude.</p><p>Patrick: Hahahahhahaha!! Alright, alrihihihihihihight!! I'll tehehehehehehell you!! Hahahahahahhahahahaa!!</p><p>The pups then stopped and step back.</p><p>Microsoft Mary: Okay, spill it.</p><p>Patrick: *sighs and whispers to them so Skye wouldn't hear* I stopped Skye.</p><p>*the pups all gasp in shock*</p><p>Marshall: So you're saying, YOU WERE MANGO MAN! *cover mouth* Whoops, I say it out loud.</p><p>Skye: Grr, I should've known it was you Patrick!</p><p>Rubble: Well at least you were able to stop Skye.</p><p>Patrick: Yeah. It's a surprise you didn't figure it out earlier, Chase.</p><p>Chase: Well the voice did sound familiar I can say that.</p><p>Ryder: Well anyway, thank for helping Patrick and thank you pups for helping us save the day.</p><p>Everybody cheered as they all went back to the Lookout.</p><p>*end of story mode*</p><p>Sweetie: So after that, Skye would remain on that cage for a few day until her action is clean. The End.</p><p>Chase: Wow Sweetie, that was a good story.</p><p>The cubs went toward Sweetie and nuzzled her.</p><p>Sweetie: Aw, glad you like the story.</p><p>Chase: You know, I wouldn't be surprised if Patrick actually became Magno Man. Although, I wouldn't imagine Skye going rogue.</p><p>Sweetie: Well you did remember the last time she did.</p><p>Just then, the rain stopped and the sun came up. Chase pup tag then started beeping.</p><p>Chase: Huh?</p><p>Ryder: Chase, are you there?</p><p>Chase: Right here Ryder sir.</p><p>Ryder: Listen, I need you and Sweetie to come back to the Lookout.</p><p>Chase: Okay, we'll be right there.</p><p>Ryder: Oh and just keep Sweetie out a little bit longer. I need you to come in first.</p><p>Chase: Okay Ryder, we'll be there pretty soon. *hung up* Well cheetahs, it been fun, but now we gotta get back to the Lookout.</p><p>*the cheetahs smile and each give a lick to Chase's face, then they walk over to Sweetie and do the same*</p><p>Chase: Aw, thank cheetahs.</p><p>Sweetie: It been fun.</p><p>Chase: Well, bye.</p><p>So Chase and Sweetie waved goodbye to the cheetahs as they ran back out to get their vehicles and went back to the Lookout. As they got to the Lookout, they stopped for a minute.</p><p>Sweetie: Wow, it so quiet here. Where is everybody?</p><p>Chase: Oh uh, they'll be around. Sweetie, could you stay put for a minute? I gotta check something.</p><p>Sweetie: Sure Chase.</p><p>So Chase went into the Lookout. He noticed that all the lights are off and everybody is hiding.</p><p>Chase: *whisper* Ryder, Patrick, Arvin, pups. It me Chase.</p><p>Arvin: *whisper* Chase, over here.</p><p>*Chase walks over*</p><p>Patrick: *whispers* Chase, is Sweetie outside?</p><p>Chase: *whisper* Yes, I ask her to wait until we can give her the surprise.</p><p>Ryder: *whisper* Alright, so let just hide and wait for her.</p><p>So they all waited and hide. From outside, Sweetie is waiting for Chase to return. It been five minutes since she stood outside.</p><p>Sweetie: Chase, where are you?</p><p>Sweetie couldn't wait any longer. So she decided to go inside the Lookout. As she went into the Lookout, the lights were off. When the lights turned back on, everybody jumped out and shouted surprise.</p><p>Everyone: SURPRISE!!!</p><p>Sweetie: Whoa!!!</p><p>Everyone: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SWEETIE!!!</p><p>Sweetie: Birthday? For me?</p><p>Chase: Yep. We threw you a surprise party Sweetie. *kisses Sweetie*</p><p>Sweetie: Wow, thank guys.</p><p>Arvin: And it was all Patrick's idea.</p><p>*Sweetie's eyes go wide as she looks up at Patrick*</p><p>Sweetie: You had all this planned?</p><p>Patrick: *nods with a smile* Yep. I've always wanted to plan out this party ever since we found each other, Sweetie.</p><p>*next thing Patrick knew, he was knocked over by Sweetie, who had tears of joy run down her cheeks as she hugs him*</p><p>Sweetie: Thank Patrick and thank you pups.</p><p>Patrick: *smiles and pets Sweetie* No problem.</p><p>Skye: *walks over* Say, how'd you enjoy your camping with Chase, Sweetie?</p><p>Sweetie: We did great. We met cheetahs and had a story time and stuff.</p><p>Zuma: And what story was that Sweetie?</p><p>Sweetie: You don't wanna know.</p><p>Microsoft Anna: Heheh, yeah. It's probably a secret.</p><p>Chase: *giggles* You could say that, Anna.</p><p>Maya Logan: It’s not that, you guys. It because my story is more when Skye became evil.</p><p>Skye: Me? Evil? Hmm, I like it.</p><p>Sweetie: You do?</p><p>Skye: Yes. Me being evil is good. Of course, did I win?</p><p>Sweetie: *giggles* Patrick A.K.A Magno Man stopped you in the end.</p><p>Skye: Curses!</p><p>Kitty Hawkes: All right, now that we're here, it is time to stop chatting and start partying.</p><p>They all nodded as they went to celebrate Sweetie's birthday. Sweetie loved her birthday so much and hope to do is next year.</p><p>The End.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>